ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
AIR (Allied International Rescuer)
}} AIR (A'llied '''I'nternational 'R'escuer), also known as Team AIR, is a rescue organization that are formed to rescue and protect humanity from rampaging monsters. They are divided under several divisions, including Team Rescue and Team Flight. In Japan, Team AIR is working in their main base, AIR Falcon, located on a dormant island. History Team AIR was formed as an emergency organization after the incident of Mysterious Rampage occurred, and over the months, Team AIR became one of the most dominant rescue team in the midst of monster incidents. Notable Members *'''Shinji Fujiyama: The captain and the founder of the Team AIR. Mainly known for his stern attitude. *'Hiromi Aozora': She is the vice-captain and the Team Mom of the Team AIR. *'Gaku Hashimoto': An expert on techs, he develops many of Team AIR's tools and vehicles. *'Tsubasa Ariyoshi': Even though at times he may like to showing off his skills as an ace pilot, he kept his composure when on rescue mission, which makes him suitable as the leader of Team Flight division. *'Daisuke Nakamura': The leader of the Team Rescue division. A fast thinker, he can direct and perform various rescues on-the-fly. He believes that rescuing is just as important as handling monster attacks. *'Intan Wulansari': Brought to Japan from Indonesia's Team AIR branch, Intan studies a lot of other lifeforms, including monsters, which proved beneficial for Team AIR's activities. Currently she's part of Team Rescue division. *'Akari Hirano': The newest member of the team, currently on Team Rescue division. The 5 Acts of Team AIR In Team AIR, it's required for every members to recite the 5 acts of Team AIR to enforce the team's moral standings and principles when working in any situations. These 5 acts are written and created by the Team AIR's founder, Shinji Fujiyama, along with some feedbacks from other Team AIR members. #Rescuing is our upmost top priority. #The heart of every rescuers is the kindness within. #Not every monsters are the bringer of destruction. #With our teamwork and unity, anything will be possible! #We'll bring back everyone's hopes and smiles! Gears *'AIR Relayer': A must-have for every Team AIR members, this bracer is mainly used as communication between the team and the leaders. Advanced AI can be installed there for further assistance. AI Claire is the first known successful installation, being inside of Akari's Relayer. *'AIR Megaphone': A megaphone that can be used for Team AIR's rescue activities, including alerting the civilians out of danger. *'AIR X-Hydro': Team AIR's fire extinguisher, usually wielded by Team Rescue members. Vehicles *'AIR Deerlope': An emergency car that is capable to reach emergency areas faster. Operated by Team Rescue members. *'AIR Dolphina': An ambulance that has the amphibian capability, operated by Team Rescue members. *'AIR Eagle': A set of fighter jets meant to be operated by Team Flight members. These jets are capable to go as fast as Mach 5. In the main base, 5 AIR Eagle models are known to exist. **'AIR Eagle Kai': A different model of AIR Eagle that is currently on development. *'AIR Watertask': A firefighting truck that is capable to suppress any wild fires. It also has extendable ladders for rescue purposes. Operated by Team Rescue members. *'AIR Carrygeon': A special carrier plane that can carry Team AIR's cars and vehicles to another city with fast speed. Operated by Team Flight members. *'AIR Rhinos': An emergency truck that can contain many Team AIR members for deployment. Operated by Team Rescue members. *'AIR Whalediver': A big submarine that can be used to track something underwater. This can also be used on occasional rescue missions.